Augmented reality refers to the augmentation of a live view of the physical world with computer-generated digital information and images in real time. Therefore, unlike virtual reality, which utilizes a totally digital environment, augmented reality generates a composite view including the existing environment as well as other artificial elements. Augmented reality can work with any device including a camera and display. Specifically, environments captured through the camera can be displayed with three-dimensional (3D) virtual text, objects, and characters overlaid on to them. Augmented realities can be developed with a specific augmented reality development platform. Apple Inc. and Google LLC developed such platforms for their mobile devices, ARKit and ARCore, respectively. Other augmented reality development platforms may also be utilized, e.g., Wikitude, DeepAR, EasyAR, ARToolKit, Kudan, Maxst, Vuforia, NyARToolkit. The augmented reality development platforms allow applications running on the mobile device to track the digital world to the physical world using a combination of a camera and motion sensors (e.g., accelerometer and gyroscope). However, over time, the digital world representation can start to drift from the physical world. Further, this drift can be amplified over larger distances as the user of the mobile device moves around in a bigger space, e.g., car lot, mall, etc. Further, although mobile devices utilize the global positioning system (GPS) to determine the location of the particular mobile device, GPS hasn't been as effective for tracking much smaller changes in distances. For example, GPS isn't as useful when the change in distance is a few feet or inches. Further, other tracking technologies, such as radio frequency identification (RFID) and Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE), fail to accurately track such small changes as well.
Accordingly, there is a need to occasionally reset the digital representation to realign to the physical world using known physical locations that can map directly to the digital representation.